


I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, RMS Titanic, Romance, Royalty, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Soul mates are said to be two souls destined to be together, programmed to recognize each other across time and space. "I promise I will not forget you and I promise you that I will find you again."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a two part story. I was thinking about writing Part 3 for it so let me know if you wish for Part 3 or not. Enjoy.

To meet, to know and then to part is the saddest thing in a human heart.

 

April, 1912

 

 

The RMS Titanic was a splendor. And it was on its first ever maiden voyage from Liverpool England to New York. It was said that it was the ship of dreams and that is was unsinkable and those who were about to travel on it where extremely lucky. It was a busy morning as passengers of all classes flocked the docks to board the Titanic on its voyage to New York in America.

 

On this beautiful day, the Titanic was ready to host on board His Royal Highness Prince Harold II. As the Royal party made their way on board the vessel, the Prince was treated with all the royal splendor the Titanic offered. The Prince was young. He was only 23 and the next heir to the British Throne. It was being whispered that the Prince was on his way to America to meet a possible match for a future wife. As he came on board he greeted the staff of the ship individually. He was a pleasant young man, tall and lean, with long brown, curly hair pulled back at the nape of his neck by a leather thong. He had the most mesmerizing green eyes and a smile that blocked out the sun. He was friendly and gallant, dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt.He shook hands with everyone who dared to approach him and he smiled a lot. Everyone could tell that he was kind and the people loved their future sovereign.

 

The Prince was shown to his quarters and once he was inside away from the public eyes, he exhaled slowly and the smile slipped off his beautiful face. He sat down heavily in a damask chair while his servants bustled in with the luggage and set up his rooms to make the Prince comfortable for the journey ahead. Prince Harold just sat in his chair, watching them go by until Thomas, his personal Valet approached him.

 

'Your Highness, the ship is about to set sail. Would you like to be accompanied up on the deck to see it off?' Harry looked up at Thomas and gave him a tired smile.

 

'No Thomas thank you. I think I will take a nap.' Thomas bowed slightly.

 

'Whatever your Highness desires.' Thomas clapped his hands and a few servants, who were all male, came rushing to help Prince Harold out of his clothing. Harold thanked them and settled into his bed. Thomas closed his curtains and informed him that he will be in the parlor should his Royal Highness need anything. With that, Thomas bowed and left the room, leaving the Prince to his own thoughts, thoughts that took away much of his happiness. But soon the dull thrumming of the engines and the swaying of the ship lulled him to sleep.

 

 

It was some time later that Thomas entered the Prince's dark room and gently woke him up informing him that he had dinner to attend to with the captain of the ship and some other nobles that were on board. Reluctantly, Harold got out of his warm bed and let the servants dress him and groom him.While they attended to him, Harold let his mind wander to a life he desired other than the one he was born into but knew he could never have. Still, inside his mind, he lived the life he wanted. A life where he was free.

 

When they were done with him, he looked in the mirror and saw that he was dressed in a black tux with tails, complete with a bow tie. His long hair was neatly tied back. Harold thanked them and let himself be escorted to the big dining room. As soon as he entered, all the people stood up for his Highness and the Prince felt somewhat shy even though he was used to this. As he passed, men bowed and women curtseyed and Harold nodded and smiled at them, wanting to tell them to just sit down and enjoy their dinner but this was the ethic thing to do to receive your Prince and he let them.

 

Finally, he was seated at the captain's table and introduced to the nobles sitting at their table. The Prince was given champagne and then the tedious dinner conversations began. Harold smiled politely trying to pay attention to what everyone was saying while his mind took him outside underneath a star filled sky where he wanted to sit in peace and just read or paint or dream of the life he secretly lived in his mind. He wanted a life of freedom. He wanted to fall in love not marry for convenience and for political reasons. He wanted a partner not anally. He wanted a Prince not a Princess. Harold sighed internally as a Duchess sitting next to him was trying to impress him by introducing her daughter to him and Harold being the charmer that he is indulged the Duchess in complimenting her on the beauty of her daughter and how he would be honored to dance with her later in the evening in the ballroom.

 

However, once dinner was done and the men gathered in the parlor for cigars and brandy, the Prince excused himself saying he needed some fresh air, not really wanting to immerse in any political discussions. Harold walked out on deck accompanied by a servant. Not many people where out on deck because everyone was getting ready to go to the ball in the big lavish ballroom. The Prince walked to the very back of the ship and he was glad to see that it was deserted. It was a beautiful night. The sky full of stars and he just wanted to sit here alone. He sent the servant away ordering him to go and get dinner and that he will be fine. After much hesitation and insistence on the Prince's behalf,the servant bowed and left. Harold sighed and sat down on a bench letting the peace and quiet of the night envelope him. He tried to find the peace and serenity he contrived for but could not find it anywhere. Not when he knew that he was being forced into marriage and a future that he did not want.

 

A sound from behind him disturbed his thoughts. He turned around and saw a young man walking in his direction. Immediately Harold tensed because from what the boy was wearing he surely wasn't a noble. Suddenly the Prince regretted sending his servant away. The boy stopped a few feet away from him,not yet noticing that he was there and lit up a cigarette. Harold hated them.

 

'I would greatly thank you and be much obliged if you could go smoke somewhere else,' Harold told him, making the boy jump.

 

'Holy fuck,' he exclaimed in heavily accented English. 'You scared the shit out of me.'

 

'I do apologize. It was not my intention to scare you but I would be very grateful if you would not smoke in my vicinity,' Harold told him. The young man smirked athim.

 

'Who are you the King of England?' Harold gave him a small smile.

 

'Actually I am his son.' The boy laughed and Harold noticed that his eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled.

 

'Sure you are,' the young man mocked him. Harold felt offended that this person way below his station was mocking him. Harold stood up and walked towards him.

 

'I assure you Sir that I am telling you the truth. May I present myself. I am Prince Harold the second heir to the British throne.' Harold bowed slightly, inclining his head towards the young man. The boy stopped laughing suddenly and looked up at the grand figure that stood before me. His eyes grew a little wide and Harold could see that they were the loveliest shade of blue.

 

'Holy shit are you really?' he asked him in a serious tone. Harold gave him a sweet smile.

 

'I am really. And you are?' The boy straightened himself and wiped his sweaty hand on his trousers.

 

'I-I am Luigi Tommasi Sir Prince,' he told him as he bowed slightly. Harold giggled at being called Sir Prince. He had never been called that before.

 

'Where are you from Luigi? You accent I cannot place it.'

 

'I am from Verona in Italy but my family and I, we moved to England a while back.' The Prince smiled faintly at him.

 

'Ah Verona, the place of Romeo and Juliet,' he told him in a dreamy voice. 'My favorite Shakespeare play.' Luigi shrugged.

 

'I find that a huge tragedy if you ask me. Nobody dies for love.' Again Harold smiled and Luigi thought it was a sad smile.

 

'Perhaps. Perhaps not. One can never tell what one does when the hour of separation from the one you love occurs. Some people prefer to die rather than live without their beloved.' Luigi shrugged again.

 

'Perhaps. Perhaps not,' he replied in the same words of The Prince. Harold smiled at him again.He found this young boy utterly fascinating.

 

'And why may I ask are you going to New York?' Harold asked him

 

'My father's brothers live there. Sergio and Emmanuele Tommasi. They are pasticcieri and they own a pasticcerria there and I will be working with them,' Luigi told him proudly.

 

'So your family are bakers and you will be working in a bakery? I am sure that will be lovely for you,' Harold told him and Luigi nodded.

 

'What about you? Why is the Prince going to New York?' Harold sat down on the bench again but Luigi stayed leaning against the railing.

 

'I am on my way to meet my future wife,' he told him and he really didn't know why he just said that because surely it was none of this boy's business but Harold felt at ease in his company and he had nobody to talk to. Besides,this boy didn't even know who he was so Harold figured he wouldn't be interested in what he had to say that much. Luigi left the railing and sat beside him.

 

'You do not seem happy that you are going to meet your wife. I mean look at you. You are a Prince. You are charming, handsome and wealthy. You will be King one day. And you have a wife already waiting for you.' Harold looked down and gave him a weak smile.

 

'Having riches and a future as a King is not always happiness,' Harold told him in a quiet voice.Luigi scooted a little closer and the Prince was a little shocked that this boy didn't seem to care that he was a Prince at all and dared to invade his personal space.

 

'Are you not happy?' Luigi asked him in a quiet voice and Harold felt it go to his heart. What was it that was making him want to open up to this stranger with the lovely blue eyes? He was just a peasant yet Harold felt he could tell him anything.

 

'It is not the life I wish for myself,' he whispered.

 

'And what is the life that you wish for your self Prince Harold?' Luigi asked him and Harold felt a flutter in his heart as his name left the boys mouth.

 

'It does not matter for I cannot have it. I was born with a destiny and I must full fill it for my country.' Luigi scoffed

 

'You are going to be King. You can have the life you want.'

 

'That I cannot. No matter how much I desire it, I have a duty to my people, to my family and to my country and thus I must follow it.' Harold's voice was sad and Luigi felt awfully sorry for him.

 

'Tell me what kind of life you wish to live if you were not a Prince and the future King of Britain. What would you do if you were just a mere humble human like me?' Harold raised his head and turned to look at Luigi and gave him a smile.

 

'Well I would wear much comfortable clothing. I would be out in the fresh air with no servants at all. I would read more and paint more and travel. I would sleep out under the stars and fall in love. I would not have any responsibilities but those towards the one my heart chooses to love.'Harold looked in the distance as if willing this life he so desired to happen right now.

 

'You wish for a simple life and love,' Luigi told him quietly, feeling the Prince's pain.

 

'Not just that,' Harold told him wondering why he was on the verge of telling this stranger tha the wished to find his own knight in shining armor.

 

'What else then?' Luigi asked him gently as he moved closer to him. Harold stiffened because the boy was now too close and this was inappropriate behavior towards a Prince but he liked it. He liked that he was having this feeling in his heart that he never felt before.

 

'The partner I desire for myself I can never have. I must marry and bare children to have heirs to my throne. I desire a partner that...that is like me,' he said softly. Luigi felt confused at Harold's words. He thought about what Harold meant and suddenly it dawned on him that the partner Harold desired was not a woman!

 

'Oh,' he told him quietly. 'I see.' Harold turned to look at him.

 

'I would ask of you to be discreet in what I have just told you. I do not know what came over me.....' Luigi put his hand over Harold's and Harold froze at the contact. He looked down at Luigi's hand over his own then up at Luigi who was looking at him with shiny blue eyes.

 

'I will not say a word. I promise you that Prince. You have my word.'

 

'Thank you. May I ask a favor of you?' Harold asked him. Luigi nodded. 'Please call me Harold. Nobody calls me by my name and I feel as if part of my identity is stolen when my birth name is not used.' Luigi smiled at him.

 

'Of course Harold. It would be my pleasure.' For the remaining of the night they sat on the bench and talked. Harold told him about the life he lived and the life he dreamed of having and Luigi told him about his. By the time Harold returned to his quarters, it was late and he found all his servants still up and in a state of anxiety, worried and in deep turmoil but once they saw that he was back safe and sound, they all relaxed and helped him change and get into bed. That night the Prince dreamed of the boy with the blue eyes and fringe that kept falling over his eyes as he spoke to him in his sweet Italian accent.

 

 

The following morning, the Prince had engagements to attend to : breakfast with the captain and nobles of the ship again and after that, he was to attend to a game of golf at the rear of the ship but Harold was only thinking of the blue eyed Luigi Tommasi, with his soft fringe and beautiful laugh and the ease with which Harold could talk to him and tell him everything.However, his stature did not permit him to make aquaintances with the type of class Luigi came from, not that it mattered to Harold but he had to keep in mind who he was. And that made him sadder.

 

He sat through breakfast listening the the usual tedious chatter. All that mattered to these people was class, social statuses and money and making fortunes and being better than those less fortunate. Harold nodded and smiled at the appropriate times not really paying attention to their idle chatter. These people thought that the lower class where all stupid and only good to be servants but Harold thought of Luigi and how interesting he was and of all the lovely things he had told him about Verona and his large family and his uncle's bakery. If there was anything that Harold was glad about to be a Prince was that when he became King he would help the lower class to be better, give them better education and opportunities to better them selves.

 

After breakfast and golf,Harold wanted to take a walk on the ship. It was a warm day and he wanted some fresh air. He wondered if he would see Luigi again for the duration of the voyage. He would love to sit and talk with him again because with Luigi conversation was easy and different and real. Harold walked lost in his thoughts, two of his servants close behind. As he walked to the back of the ship where he had been yesterday, his heart skipped a beat as he spotted Luigi sitting on the bench they had been sitting on the night before, smoking a cigarette. Without even knowing why or how, Harold walked towards him.

 

'Hello again Mr. Tommasi,' Harold greeted him. Luigi jumped and was quick to stub out his cigarette.

 

'Harold you scared the holy shit out of me,' he told him, squinting up at him because the sun was in his face. Harold chuckled then turned to look at his servants who looked shocked at hearing this pauper call their Prince by his name. Harold smiled at them.

 

'You may go back to your quarters. I will be perfectly fine here. Thank you.' The servants hesitated but they obeyed their Prince and walked away. Luigi smiled at him as Harold sat down next to him.

 

'I will protect you don't worry,' Luigi told him and gave him a wink as he placed an unlit cigarette behind his ear and flicked his fringe out of his eyes. Harold felt that wonderful feeling starting in his chest and spread out throughout his body. He felt nervous yet at ease with this boy.For the remaining afternoon they talked and laughed a lot and Harold had never felt so free in his life, so himself and so awed by someone. Luigi was an intelligent person and could hold a conversation about many things especially books because he loved to read. They hardly noticed that the sun had begun to set and Harold's valet came to inform the Prince that he needed to get ready for dinner tonight. Harold sighed heavily.

 

'Duty calls?' Luigi asked him raising an eyebrow at him. Harold gave him a sad smile.

 

'Yes. When I am with you I forget that I am a Prince and forget all my responsibilities and I feel so carefree. So myself. But I am afraid I must leave you to attend to my obligations. I am needed.' Harold stood up. Luigi looked up at him.

 

'You are needed here too,'he told him softly and Harold felt the warmth spread throughout his body again that make his bones feel weak. Luigi watched the conflicton his face of having to leave to attend to his duties required of him or to stay with him here. Luigi smiled at him. 'I'll tell you what? You go to your boring dinner with your boring friends and I will meet you here after okay? Then we can do the things you really love to do.' Harold gave him a huge smile that popped his dimples.

 

'That would be very nice. Thank you Luigi. I will see you later then.' Harold hurried back with his valet to his quarters but his heart was light and he felt happy.He felt excited that he had something to look forward to. Things he had never felt in all of his 23 years.

 

It was after midnight when Harold made it to the meeting place where he had to meet Luigi. He was afraid that Luigi might not wait for him. Dinner had dragged on and the Duchess' daughter wouldn't leave him alone. He hardly heard two words of what she had said because his mind was on Luigi. Then he had trouble getting rid of his servants. He knew that he was acting out of his station and his etiquette. He knew they were wondering what was wrong with him and gossiping behind his back but he knew well enough that they would never dare to broach the subject to him so he had given strict orders for them to retire to bed and that he was fairly capable of undressing himself and putting himself to bed.

 

Harold looked around the deserted deck but then he saw Luigi on their bench and he hurried over to him.

 

'I offer my sincere apologies for making you wait for me. It was not my intention,' Harold told him by way of apology and Luigi grinned up at him.

 

'Are you always this stiff Harold? Relax. Its not like I have anywhere to be but there is somewhere I want to take you.' Luigi got up and turned a complete circle around Harold looking him up and down. 'However, you are a little over dressed for where I'm taking you.' Harold furrowed his brows and looked at Luigi in a serious face.

 

'Over dressed? I beg to differ. This is my most humble dinner attire,' he protested and Luigi burst out laughing.

 

'The way you talk is hilarious pardon my French,' he told him as he laughed loudly. Harold scoffed.

 

'Are you making fun of me?' he asked him rather seriously and Luigi stopped laughing and looked fondly at the Prince in front of him. He had to keep in mind that he was brought up this way and he didn't know much about the common life out here.

 

'No Harold I am not making fun of you,' Luigi told him sweetly. 'But for where I'm taking you, a tuxedo, a neck tie and tails are a little too much.' Luigi commenced to take off Harold's coat tails off him. Harold looked at him in disbelief.

 

'What are you doing?' he asked.

 

'Well, do you want to be just Harold and do the things you wish to do or do you want to be stiff Prince Harold the second?' Again Harold furrowed his brow in indignation.

 

'I am not stiff!' he protested and Luigi chuckled.

 

'Sure you're not!' He folded his dinner coat, then commenced to remove his necktie and opened a few buttons of his shirt exposing his creamy white chest. Then he pulled it out of his tailored pants, letting it fall loosely down over his trousers. Luigi got down on his knees and rolled up Harold's pants a bit exposing his socks. Then he stood up and looked at him.

 

'There. You look much better like that. Don't you feel better?' Harold looked down at himself with his shirt tucked out of his pants and pant legs rolled up but he did feel better. He felt relaxed.

 

'I do,' he told Luigi with a smile.

 

'Great,' Luigi told him happily, 'now come on lets go.' Before Harold had time to ask him where they were going, Luigi began walking and Harold just followed him. Luigi made it to the other side of the ship then started descending to the lower levels. Harold was a bit worried. He felt exposed and a little afraid because he was not used to going places by himself. He tugged on Luigi's shirt and he stopped and turned to face Harold.

 

'I am not quite so sure that this is a very good idea. This is out of my element,' he told him softly. They were in a narrow corridor which was dimply lit. This was the poor section of the ship. Luigi moved closer to him and Harold's heart picked up speed. Luigi smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand.

 

'Don't be afraid. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise. I will not put you in any danger. I know how important you are. Trust me okay.' Harold's throat had gone dry. Luigi had touched him and the worlds he uttered made his head a little dizzy. Harold just nodded and Luigi smiled as he tugged his hand urging him to follow him. Luigi kept holding his hand, his small fingers wrapped around his much bigger hand and Harold doubted he was even breathing.

 

Soon Luigi pushed open a door and they emerged into a big room full of people, noise, music,drinks and food. Some were dancing. Some were playing instruments and Harold stopped behind Luigi taking in the scene of all these happy people.

 

'Welcome to the poor quarter,' Luigi told him, shouting to be heard over the music. 'Come,I will introduce you to my family.' He tugged on Harold's hand and Harold just followed him, completely trusting himself into Luigi's hands. He stopped fearing that someone might recognize him or that something might happen to him. He wanted to live and Luigi was giving him that chance. Luigi stopped in front of a table crowded with people. Harold watched him as he bent down and kissed both cheeks of a woman then say something in her ear. She looked up at Harold and he could see she had the same blue eyes as Luigi.

 

'This is my mother Joanna,' Luigi told him and Harold took the woman's hand, bent down and kissed her hand. The woman looked at Luigi a little surprised.

 

'I am honored to meet you madam,' Harold told her. Luigi nudged him in the ribs.

 

'You really should turn your prince off,' Luigi told him and Harold looked at him confused because he didn't understand what he meant. Luigi laughed at the look on his face and then introduced him to his five sisters and little brother and his father. They all moved so that Harold could join them. Harold looked at all their beautiful faces and he felt comfortable with these people. They were cheerful and kind and they smiled all the time. Luigi placed a mug of ale in front of Harold and held one in his own hand for himself. Harold looked up at him.

 

'I believe I am not allowed to consume this much alcohol,' he told him and again Luigi couldn't help but laugh out loud. This Prince was not living his life at all and Luigi felt endeared by him. He gently stroked his smooth cheek.

 

'Let loose Harold. Do what you wish not what you must or what you are allowed to. Be you. Be the Harold you told me you want to be. Live,' Luigi told him and Harold smiled at him because he wanted to try this living thing that Luigi had told him so much about. He picked up the mug and drained it in one go. It felt nice going down and for a while his vision slightly blurred. Then he looked up at Luigi and said,

 

'May I have another one?'and again Luigi stroked his cheek fondly and went off to get him another one. By the time Harold was on his third ale he was feeling relaxed and enjoying himself clapping along to the music and laughing with Luigi's family and the people gathered here. Then before he knew it, he was being pulled up and dragged to dance but he didn't know how. He looked at Luigi who was standing before him with the sweetest smile on his face and the fringe in his blue eyes and Harold felt the urge to remove it out of his eyes and he just did that. He raised his hand and slowly brushed the fringe out of Luigi's beautiful blue eyes and he followed his lead and tried to dance like he was doing. He knew he wasn't doing it right but he was having fun and he didn't care.

 

When they stopped dancing,Harold was out of breath. His cheeks were flushed and some of his hair had come loose, the long soft curls framing his face. He tried to blow them out of his face, not wanting to let go of Luigi's hands and Luigi smiled and removed the curls tucking them behind his ears.

 

'You are really pretty,' Luigi told him is his ear and Harold flushed deep and red but smiled big.

 

'So are you,' he said, the alcohol making him a little flamboyant. Luigi laughed.

 

'I think we should get you some fresh air. You drank a little too much and I don't want to get arrested or something for getting the Prince of England drunk.' Harold giggled.

 

'Shhhhh I am just Harold,' he told him and Luigi laughed as he took his hand and led him outside. The night air was chilly and Harold was grateful for it. The air felt cool against his hot cheeks and his shirt stuck to his back with sweat but he felt relaxed and happy. He looked up at the night sky full of stars.

 

'Heaven is so beautiful,' he whispered. 'Do you believe in Heaven Luigi?' Luigi stood beside him and looked up at the night sky then at Harold and he whispered.

 

'I do believe heaven is missing an angel because he is right here standing next to me.' And Harold looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth forming a small O and in that moment Luigi forgot all logic and reason, forgot that he was in the presence of the Prince of England, the next King in line and he forgot that he was just a poor boy on the way to hopefully a better life because the next thing he knew was that his lips were on Harold's and he was kissing him softly. Harold froze and quickly pulled back looking at Luigi as if he was crazy. He took a step back away from him, his eyes wide staring at Luigi. Luigi held out his hand.

 

'I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean it to happen. Well I did actually but I shouldn't have. Harold please I'm sorry. Say something. Please,' Luigi begged him when he saw him standing there transfixed looking at him like he was a venomous snake.

 

'You...you kissed me,' Harold whispered as his fingers traced his own lips where Luigi's had just been. Harold had never been kissed before.

 

'Yes I did and I apologize for my impulsive behavior,' Luigi told him but then he saw Harold move and he came closer and he cupped his face with both his hands and he looked deep into Luigi's blue eyes.

 

'Do it again. Please,' he told him. And Luigi didn't need to be asked twice. He molded his lips to Harold's and he kissed him, softly at first, then more deeply letting his tongue slip inside Harold's mouth as he raised his arms behind his neck pulling him closer. His fingers found the knot of the leather that bound Harold's hair and Luigi tugged at it pulling his long hair free and it fell around his face in soft curls. Luigi ran his fingers through his hair and he could feel Harold trembling against him and Luigi held him tight as he kissed him under the beautiful starry night.

 

 

For the next couple of days,Harold and Luigi kept meeting in secret. Harold made excuses excusing himself from engagements and feigning seasickness only to be able to meet Luigi. His servants suspected something even though he always sent them to their quarters to rest, saying that he was perfectly fine on his own. Luigi took Harold to his quarters because there was little chance of discovery over there. Harold felt himself falling in love with Luigi even though he tried not to. He knew that once this voyage was over in the next three weeks, all of this would be over.Luigi will have no place in his life. It was not allowed. It was unthinkable. Harold will have to go back to being the Prince that he was and resume his duties. He was to marry and have children who would be heir to his throne once he was coronated King of England. These thoughts made Harold sad. He didn't want that life. He wanted Luigi.

 

One night they were out on deck, lying on a blanket holding hands and looking up into the night sky.

 

'I wish we could run away,' Harold told him. 'Do you wish we could?' Luigi looked at him.

 

'Yes. All I want is to be with you but I know it is impossible. I know that after this voyage ends, I will never see you again.' Harold felt the tears burn his eyes.

 

'I do not wish to think that. I just want to stop being who I am. I would give it all up for you in a heartbeat.' Luigi raised himself on his elbow and looked down into Harold's face.

 

'Would you really give up your throne and your reign for me?' Luigi asked him. Harold looked into his eyes.

 

'As long as I am the king of your heart then yes I will give it all up in a single heartbeat. You are all the riches I need.' Luigi smiled at him and caressed his face.

 

'You are the king of my heart,' he whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips.When Luigi pulled back, Harold said,

 

'Will you let me paint you? At least I will have a portrait of you to carry through life with me.I don't ever wish to forget you Luigi and I fear I might. Will you allow me to paint you?' Luigi nodded.

 

'Your wish is my command.' Harold got up and held out his hand to Luigi which he took.

 

'Come. My chamber is empty. I have sent them all away. We shall not be disturbed.' Luigi followed Harold to his quarters and when they were inside, he gaped at the lavish and rich furnishings of his rooms. Harold pulled him closer.

 

'Do not be impressed by material things. These are not mine. They are afforded by my family just because I was born into it. Nothing of all this has any meaning to me. You are my richest treasure,' he told him as he placed a soft kiss to his lips. Luigi smiled at him fondly.

 

'So where do you want me and how do you want me?' he asked him. Harold brought out his sketch pad and charcoal pencils and sat down in a chair.

 

'Just be you,' he told him. 'I want to capture your natural beauty. I want to capture your essence.' Luigi nodded and sat down opposite Harold who immediately began to sketch in his pad. Occasionally he cast a look at Luigi who seemed a little bit uncomfortable. Harold stopped and looked at him.

 

'Is something wrong?' he asked him. Without another word, Luigi stood up and began undressing.Harold's eyes went wide, the sketch book and pencil slipped from his hands and fell on to the carpet below his feet as he watched Luigi undress slowly. Once he was fully naked in front of him, Harold swallowed hard.

 

'What are you doing?' he whispered and Luigi walked over to him.

 

'I want us to be one. I want you to have all that you desire Harold and I know that you desire this just as much as I do and I know that you will never have it due to the life you lead. I want to give you this so you can cherish it and keep it close to your heart when your days are sad and your nights are lonely and remember me loving you so you will always feel loved because you deserve so much love. Will you allow me to love you?' Luigi asked him and Harold could hardly breathe let along reply to him. He nodded his head and let Luigi haul him up from the chair and once he was up, Luigi began undressing him. He removed his clothes slowly, taking his time because he wanted Harold to remember this just as he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. He had fallen in love with this beautiful man that he could never have but he wanted to leave a part of him with him and he wanted to take apart of him with him too. When Harold stood naked before him, Luigi pulled the string holding his hair back and let his hair fall loose around his shoulders, then he led him into the bedroom.

 

Harold got on the bed and lay on his back as Luigi climbed over him, both their bodies flush and warm together.

 

'You feel so good,' Luigi whispered against Harold's lips right before he kissed him deeply.Harold felt as if his body was going to explode and he couldn't believe that Luigi was making another of his dreams come true. Harold kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his slender waist pulling him tighter to him. Soon the kiss became more passionate and Luigi began to move his hips over Harold. They were both very hard and Luigi could feel Harold's impatience but Luigi wanted to take it slow and savor every minute of their love making for the both of them. He kissed down Harold's neck making sure not to mark him, kissing down his collar bones and Harold shifted beneath him,arching up his back,wanting to feel more of Luigi and wanting Luigi to touch him more.

 

'Luigi please,' Harold said breathlessly.

 

'Si amore,' Luigi told him in his native tongue as he licked up his neck and placed kisses just beneath his ear making Harold whine. Harold felt as if he was ready to come just from that because his body felt as if it was on fire.Luigi spread Harold's long legs, spit in his hand and brought himself to full hardness.

 

'Ready amore mio?' Luigi asked him and Harold nodded. Luigi lined himself up with Harold's expectant hole and began pushing in slowly. Harold cried out and Luigi stilled. 'Am I hurting you tesoro mio?' he asked him gently.

 

'No,' Harold said hoarsely. 'Well maybe just a little bit but it is okay. I-I want you Luigi.' Luigi smiled fondly at him and kissed him tenderly.

 

'And so you shall have me my Prince,' Luigi whispered as he gently removed his hair away from his face. He looked deep into his eyes, into those beautiful green eyes that were staring back at him, big, wide and awed and Luigi felt a deep pull for this beautiful soul that was beneath him. 'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night,' Luigi told him reciting Romeo and Juliet to his beautiful Prince. And Harold smiled at him as he felt him inch deeper inside him, the pain he was feeling made to feel like the most beautiful pleasure he had ever felt. He pulled him down to feel his lips hovering over his, his sweet breath giving him life and Harold whispered against those beautiful lips,

 

'My love, the more I give to thee, the more I have for both are infinite.' And Luigi felt overwhelmed that his beautiful Prince felt the same way about him even though he was a poor boy coming from a bakers family. Luigi slipped inside him and he heard the beautiful moans that escaped Harold's lips, the way his eyes closed and lips parted when he was fully inside of him and it felt so wonderful. He was warm and tight and he enveloped Luigi inside of him and they both knew that they could never be closer than this. Luigi started to move gently in and out of Harold, both of them lost to the ecstasy of their love making.Luigi was lost inside Harold listening to his sounds and the moving of his body beneath him, so warm and solid and Harold was lost in the feeling of Luigi inside him, filling him up. And all the while they were both falling hopelessly in love with each other.

 

Luigi felt Harold tense, his legs tighten around his waist and his back arching off the bed trying to get Luigi deeper inside of him. Luigi knew he was close. As was he himself. He knew they wouldn't last much longer. He thrust harder into Harold making him groan louder and his grip on him tighten and then he felt Harold clench around him and his body quiver as he rode his orgasm and came all over himself all the while whispering,

 

'Oh Luigi my love, my love.'And that was enough for Luigi to release himself deep inside Harold and as he did, he captured his lips, kissing him with all the emotions he was feeling inside of him. They kissed for a while trying to capture their breaths as their bodies relaxed and their hearts beat erratically together. Luigi went to pull out of Harold but Harold stopped him.

 

'Not yet. Please. Stay within me a little while longer.' And Luigi obliged. Anything to make his Prince happy.

 

'Are you alright?' Luigi asked him and Harold gave him a lazy satisfied smile.

 

'I am. More than alright.Thank you for making me happy Luigi. For making me live. For giving me life. I never believed in magic until I met you and I surely never believed in love at first sight but you have captured my heart and it belongs to you completely. No matter where life takes us after this voyage ends, I will forever belong to you for you hold me captive for I have been captivated by your soul. Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?' Luigi played with his long hair as he eyed him, his eyes taking in his beautiful face.

 

'I know we do not have a future. I know that what we have is impossible but I do love you.What we have here and now is ours and it is real and once we separate at the end of this voyage, we shall carry it with us for the rest of our lives. It is most unfortunate that we cannot live this love that we were most fortunate to find. Not many are as lucky as us to have felt it and lived it even if only for a while. But then again, it is not in our stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. Shall I dare to hope that there might be a continuation of our love once this journey is over?' Luigi asked him. Harold smiled at him with deep fondness.

 

'My sweet adorable Luigi,our lives are too different to ever be joined together. Perhaps when I am King you can come to work in my castle as my own personal baker.' Luigi laughed.

 

'Yes it would be an honor your highness and thus I will get to be your baker by day and your lover by night.' Harold chuckled.

 

'Such a sweet dream for us both to have and to hold. The course of true love never did run smooth. Who knows my dearest Luigi, maybe maybe the stars will be in our favor and our dream will come true.' Just then the ship rocked violently, crashing from side to side then the engines died down and everything was still.

 

'What was that?' Harold asked. Luigi got off of him and commenced to get dressed.

 

'Harold get dressed. I will go and see what happened. Wait for me here okay.' Before he left,Luigi kissed him then rushed out of the room. Harold got up and quickly, cleaned himself then got dressed and sat in the parlor waiting for Luigi. He was impatient and worried. Why had the ship stopped all of a sudden? Where was Luigi? Suddenly the door to his room flung open and a breathless Luigi rushed in.

 

'The ship,' he said, 'the ship has hit an ice berg. Harold it's going down.' Harold's eyes grew wide open.

 

'That's impossible Luigi I'm pretty sure you are mistaken.' Luigi grabbed Harold by the top of his arms.

 

'I am not mistaken. The bottom of the ship is flooding Harold. It is going down and we need to go.' Just then the door opened again and Harold's valet Thomas and some servants rushed in and when they saw Luigi with his arms on their Prince, Thomas shouted orders for the arrest of the boy that had his hands on their beloved Prince.

 

'No!' Harold shouted as two of his servants made to grab at Luigi. 'He is my friend. Don't touch him.' Harold pushed Luigi behind him, shielding him with his body.

 

'Your Highness,' Thomas protested, 'that boy came in here to rob you.'

 

'He did no such thing!' Harold protested. 'He is my friend. I know him and none of you will touch him unless I order it. Now Thomas, take everyone and get them to safety.' Thomas looked at him bewildered.

 

'Not until we get you to safety your Highness. I will arrange for a life boat to be put at your disposal.' Harold scoffed.

 

'A whole life boat for my disposal when a life boat can easily carry to safety over 60 people?' Thomas seemed taken aback.

 

'Surely you do not wish to share a boat with people of lesser class than your own Sire?' Harold was disgusted and he knew right there and then that he didn't want this life. He looked Thomas in the eyes.

 

'Get everyone to safety. I will be alright. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now go. Get them all to a boat.' Thomas was about to protest again but Harold cut him off. 'I command you Thomas now go. Get my people to safety.' With one last confusing look at his Prince, Thomas turned to gather the royal party and take them to safety. When they were all gone, Harold turned to Luigi.

 

'I need you to go and find your family and go with them. I need you to get to safety.' Luigi looked at Harold with a confused expression.

 

'What about you?' Harold looked at him softly and cupped his cheek.

 

'I am not going Luigi. I am staying right here.' Luigi felt panic rise within him. What was he saying?

 

'Harold please there is time. We can make it to a life boat. Please.' But Harold shook his head slowly.

 

'Luigi I cannot go back to my life. I do not wish to go back to that life. These few days I have spent with you I got to know what freedom is, what love is, what having a soul mate meant. I got to love and be loved and that is more than I could have ever hoped for in this life time. I can never walkaway from this joy you gave me and go back to my life. If I go back,my life will hold no meaning. Nothing can or will ever compare to what I have experienced with you. I want this experience to be my beginning and my end. I cannot live a life that does not have you init.' By now Luigi was crying. The tears falling freely from his eyes. He grabbed both Harold's hands holding them tightly.

 

'Please Harold we can get lost amongst the people. Once we make it safely to land we can runaway and start a new life together just you and I. Please don't do this Harold I love you.' Harold felt his own tears fall onto his cheeks.

 

'They will find me Luigi. My father will not rest until he finds me and I'd rather go down with this ship then go back to that life. Go my sweet Luigi. Go and prosper. Be the baker you want to be. Go and be with your beautiful family.' Luigi was sobbing.

 

'I only want to be your baker Harold. If you are not going, then I am staying with you. I cannot leave my heart behind me. I cannot live without my heart for you own it.' Harold shook his head.

 

'No I will not allow it. You must go.' Just then both of them noticed the water coming in from beneath the door. 'Go Luigi please.' But Luigi shook his head.

 

'I am staying with you. Wherever you go, I go. There is no me without you. I would not live knowing I left you behind. I want to be with you Harold and if this is the way for us to be together, then I am not leaving you.' Harold rested his forehead against Luigi's.

 

'I thought you did not believe in dying for love,' Harold whispered.

 

'I did not. Until I met you. You are worth dying for,' Luigi sobbed.

 

'Don't do this. I want you to live my love.'

 

'Not without you amore mio,' Luigi whispered as he took his hand and led him to the bedroom. The water now was up to their knees. Luigi climbed on the bed and motioned for Harold to climb next to him. They both lay down facing each other, legs entwined and holding hands.

 

'Promise you will not forget me?' Luigi asked him. Harold squeezed his hands tightly.

 

'I will never forget you Luigi. I will come looking for you again and I will find you. Just promise you will not forget me either.' The water had almost reached the bed now.

 

'I promise I will never forget you and I will promise to look for you.' Harold kissed his knuckles.

 

'Doubt that the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt I love and I love you truly and deeply Luigi Tommasi. It had been an honor knowing and loving you.' Luigi sniffed at his tears and in return he kissed Harold's knuckles.

 

'I love thee, I love but thee with a love that shall not die. Till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old. I love you my Prince until we meet again.'

 

The RMS Titanic sank at 2:20 am on the 15th April 1912.

 

ON TO PART 2..............................


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mates are said to be two souls destined to be together, programmed to recognize each other across time and space. "I promise I will not forget you and I promise you that I will find you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2 for you................

Soul mates are said to be two souls destined to be together,

programmed to recognize each other across time and space.

 

 

New York, April 2017

 

 

Harry Styles came off stage feeling satisfied that he had yet done another successful concert in a long line of concerts that made up his Reborn Tour. Harry Styles had it all. He was beautiful and successful and he was back on this 9 month tour after a 2 year hiatus. He was only 23. Fans adored him not only because his music was good and he was beautiful but he was kind and charming and adored his fans. Tonight was his last concert in America. Tomorrow he was going to fly back to his native country of England and start his second leg of the tour : Europe.

 

As he stepped down offstage, his manager and best friend Niall Horan came to greet him. He clapped him on the back affectionately as Harry handed his mic and ear pieces to the technician.

 

'Well done dude! You did it again. You never fail to amaze. Did I tell you how proud I am of you and how proud I am to be your manager?' Harry rolled his eyes fondly as they walked together towards the exit where a van waited for them to escort them to the hotel.

 

'You told me the same exact words just yesterday Niall,' Harry told him. Niall smirked.

 

'Goes to show you I mean every single word I say since I repeat it every time exactly the same. If I was lying my wording might change and since it does not......'

 

'Okay okay I get it,' Harry told him laughing as he got into the van and Niall got in beside him.They settled in and the driver started up the car. 'So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?' Harry asked him. He was dying to get back to the hotel and take a shower. He couldn't count on sleep because he didn't sleep much. The nightmares gave him night terrors. It was always the same nightmare over and over again : that of drowning.Even thinking about it while awake gave Harry the shivers and made him feel breathless. He was plainly terrified of water.

 

'Did you hear what I said or are you just plain ignoring me?' Niall asked nudging him. Harry looked at him and gave him a slow smile.

 

'I wasn't purposely ignoring you. I'm just tired. What was it you said?'

 

'I said our flight is at 10:30 am so we should leave the hotel around 7 am. Do not be late.'Harry nodded. He was tired. He loved his career and he loved his fans. He was grateful for it all and at some point he was happy. But he always felt like there was something missing in his life. He felt empty and lonely and as if he was always searching for something though for what he did not know. It was like he always needed to remember something and go back to it but he didn't know what he was supposed to remember and that frustrated Harry. He longed for love.He needed love. He had had a few boyfriends, because Harry was openly gay but none of them touched his soul. He knew he needed a deeper connection than a few one night stands. He was tired of people dating him just because he was Harry Styles. He wanted to settle down and he would gladly give up his fame and success for true love.

 

As soon as he got to his hotel room, he took a long hot shower. It helped relax him but nothing helped to ease the feeling of missing inside of him, that feeling that there was only half of him and was constantly yearning for something he didn't know what was. Sometimes he wrote songs about it and about the love he needed but people only saw what he put out there. Nobody knew the real him, the lost soul that he was.

 

After he was done with his shower, he took his pills which helped him to sleep and keep away the terrifying nightmares though they weren't always successful in doing so. He set his alarm, got into bed and picked up his very worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. It was his favorite Shakespeare play and he read it many times. He didn't know why he loved the tragedy so much but he just did.

 

 

The following morning Harry was on time. He felt well rested even though he only slept for an hour or so. The nightmare returned, the one where we was just surrounded by water, water engulfing him and pulling him under and no matter how much he tried to swim to the surface, he drowned. He got into the waiting van and sipped his tea that Niall had got him and the driver headed towards JFK airport. Harry looked out the window.He loved New York and wished he could spend some more time roaming the city. He watched as people walked by hurrying to work, shops opening for business and suddenly his eyes fell on a shop.

 

'Stop the car!' he yelled making Niall and his security jump. The driver pulled over and screeched to a halt. Harry opened the car door and stepped out.

 

'Harry where the hell are you going?' Niall asked him but Harry was looking at something and walking towards it. Niall got out and so did his security and rushed after him. Harry stopped in front of a shop and looked at the sign on the door. It read Tommasi Bakery est 1905. Harry didn't know why he had stopped or why this called to him. He didn't know why it felt familiar but he felt he needed to stop.

 

'Oh,' Niall said rubbing his hands. 'An Italian bakery. Up for some pastries Hazza baby?' But Harry was still looking at the name on the door. He had to go inside.He pushed open the door and a little bell chimed above There were two women behind the counter both in their 20's and both had gorgeous blue eyes that Harry couldn't help stare at. Did he know these people? One of the women gasped.

 

'Oh my God it's you,' she said full of excitement. The other one soon joined her in her excitement but Harry was lost inside his own mind wondering why the hell he had stopped here. The ladies were asking him something but he wasn't listening. He was looking at a black and white photo behind the counter underneath a plaque that said: Sergio and Emmanuele Tommasi Proprietors and in the black and white photo was a family.They were standing outside this very same shop and the date on the picture was 1912. Harry looked closely at the two men he assumed where the owners surrounded by a family of 8 : and man and a woman who looked really solemn and 6 children...5 girls and 1 boy. The faces in the picture tugged at the fringes of Harry's memory but he was sure he did not know them. So why did he feel like he did?

 

A sharp nudge from Niall brought him back from his confusing thoughts and he looked at Niall with a frown on his face. Niall motioned towards the two girls that were standing in front of Harry looking at him like he was the sun.

 

'Harry they want pictures,' Niall told him through his teeth. Harry smiled at them apologetically.

 

'I am so sorry. I got carried away looking round your shop. Are you the owners?' he asked them. One of the girls shook her head.

 

'Our parents are. This shop belonged to our great grandfather and his brother. It's been in the Tommasi generations since 1905. Best pasticceria in all of Manhattan.' Harry smiled at them. Why did the word pasticceria ring a bell in his head when he didn't even know what it meant? Why was this giving him a familiar feeling when it was all unfamiliar to him? Niall nudged him again and Harry turned his attention to the girls with the clear blue eyes that reminded him of somebody he couldn't place. He took pictures with them and gave them autographs then waited while Niall bought pastries, all the while his brain trying to process why all this was giving him a deep sense of deja vu. Finally,they were back on their way to the airport, Harry's mind in turmoil.

 

 

Same day in Brompton, London.

 

Louis sat at the kitchen table sipping his tea and reading the newspaper, well more likely checking out the football results on the sports page. He grunted to himself in disgust as he saw that Manchester United had lost against Newcastle but it was nothing new. His team lately were suffering some losses but Louis was a happy go lucky man and didn't take anything much to heart. As he sat there drinking his tea, he considered himself lucky. He was 40, married to his childhood sweetheart Eleanor and they had two beautiful gorgeous girls : Nicole who was 14 and Naberra who was 12. He was the owner of a restaurant in Camden Town and they lived in a nice area in Brompton. He was a hands on dad,drove the girls to school every day, took them to whatever after school activities was to their fancy that week, helped around the house and managed to run a very successful restaurant. He and his wife had been happily married for the last 17 years and even though everyone had been against them marrying at the tender ages of 23 and 22, they had made it work and they were still happily together.

 

The sound of the telly in the living room followed by some squealing and screaming brought his head up from the newspaper. He smiled and shook his head as he got up and walked into the living room to see his two angels jumping around to an advert playing on the telly about Harry Styles who both his girls were massive fans of. Their room was plastered with his face.He reckoned he should've saved some money on putting wallpaper on their walls since they covered the wall paper with the dude's face.Louis watched them as they squealed some more. He couldn't understand their fascination with him but then again his wife couldn't understand his fascination with Manchester United so he figured it was even. Still, as he looked at the man on the screen he couldn't help but feel that he knew him somehow. Maybe he had been at his restaurant? He did get the odd celebrities very now and then but no,Louis thought, he would've recognized him if he had come to the restaurant.

 

Louis hated the feeling he got like he knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember him which was kinda crazy because Harry Styles was really big and Louis would remember if he had ever met the man. However, it was a feeling he always got even when he went into the girls' room. His piercing green eyes looking at him from their posters, seeming to follow him around and telling him something he should know but obviously he didn't,kinda creeped him out.

 

Louis looked at his watch and huffed.

 

'Girls enough of that. We gotta go yeah unless you wanna be late for school.' Both girls turned to look at him and ran to him, both talking at the same time full of excitement. 'Hey hey calm down,' Louis told them smiling at them. 'I can't understand a word you are saying. One at a time yeah.'

 

'Dad Harry is coming to London,' Nicole told him not able to hide the excitement in her voice.

 

'And he's playing at the O2 for three nights,' Nabeera continued to inform him. Louis knew where this was going.

 

'Can you take us?' Nicole asked him.

 

'Please?' Naberra butt in. 'We have been dying to see him.....'

 

'And he's like so awesome and beautiful......' Nicole interrupted her.

 

'And he's like amazing....' Naberra interrupted.

 

'And its the 02 dad. Its here in London,' Nicole insisted.

 

'Can we? Please dad?' Nabeera added. Louis rolled his eyes just as Eleanor walked into the room.

 

'What's all this racket then?' she asked with a smile.

 

'Mum!' Nabeera and Nicole both yelled. 'Harry is coming to London.' They rushed up to her jumping up and down.

 

'Can we go mum?' Nicole begged.

 

'Please please mum its Harry!!!! Nabeera insisted. Eleanor looked at Louis with a sheepish grin on her face.

 

'Well it all depends on your dad......'

 

'Me?' Louis asked with a huge fond smile on his face. 'Why me?' Eleanor walked over to him and kissed his cheeks.

 

'Because you will be the one to take them. You know I don't do concerts.' Louis laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her lips affectionately.

 

'Eww!' the girls both shrieked when they saw him kiss their mum. Louis looked at them raising an eyebrow at them.

 

'What did you just say? What did you two chipmunks just say?' he told them as he playfully tackled them. The girls screamed and tried to push him off. Louis kissed both their cheeks.

 

'Okay then. I will go check if there are any tickets left and if you behave and clean up your room and do your homework without us having to beg you to do it, I might just might get you meet and greet with this...this Harold dude.' Nicole and Nabeera jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

 

'We promise,' they said in unison. Then they looked up at him. 'And he's called Harry not Harold!!!! And Louis wondered why on earth he had called him Harold because he knew well enough he was called Harry. It had become his household name because his kids talked about him all the time. Harry was like the fifth member of their family.

 

Right,' he said bringing himself back to the moment. 'Nic, Nabz, bags and car now. We are almost running late.' The girls scurried to get their bags while Louis walked into the kitchen, looking for his car keys. Eleanor was making tea and he walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

 

'I will be off then love. After I drop the girls I will go check for tickets then I'll go straight to the restaurant. I am having early deliveries today and Liam can't do the lunch shift today so I will fill in for him yeah.' Eleanor turned in his arms and smiled lovingly at her husband.

 

'Do you need me to come down and lend a hand?' she asked him. Louis pecked her lips.

 

'Nah love you have dinner shift. Can't have you doing two shifts now can we?' He leaned down kissed her lovingly. When he pulled back he rolled his eyes. 'Where are those girls? Nabz! Nic!' he yelled. 'We gotta go like now or no tickets for you guys.' Just then the girls rushed into the kitchen, kissed Eleanor as Louis grabbed the car keys off the counter and they all rushed to the car.

 

 

Harry was backstage at the O2. It felt good to be home again. He missed England. London was his home and it always made him feel better to be at home. It somehow lessened his feelings of being lost and of needing stability. His home offered him safety and comfort but still Harry felt as if he was missing something in his life. Niall walked up to him and informed him that the fans for the meet and greet were ready to meet his Royal Highness. Harry frowned at him and told him not to call him that but Niall loved to tease him by treating him as if he was royalty. Sometimes it pissed Harry off but he was too good natured to be mad at his idiot friend slash manager. He followed Niall to where the meet and greet was to take place. Harry loved these moments. He loved to meet his fans and thank them and their parents personally for all they did for him. Harry was grateful and he always made a point to get that across to the people that made this life possible. Without them, he would be nothing.

 

Nicole and Nabeera moved impatiently as they waited in a waiting room to meet their idol.Louis stood with them and watched his daughters wearing Harry Styles t-shirts and holding Harry Styles merchandise. Louis frowned at himself. This man was costing him a fortune. Concert tickets and merchandise where bloody over priced yet here he was funding this man's life. But then again, he reckoned, it was worth it to see his daughters happy. A commotion from the front of the room and some squealing brought his head up to see all the girls in the room, about 20 of them all over excited. He noticed that some of the parents had moved aside, leaving their kids to meet Harry but Louis stayed with his girls.

 

'Dad its him! Its him!' both his girls gasped out at seeing Harry walk into the room, his hair down around his shoulders, wearing a bright yellow floral print shirt and a smile that blinded. Louis looked at the man who was greeting the fans at the front of the line and he suddenly felt a familiar feeling of deja vu. He felt a strange yet urgent need to talk to this man and it confused him because he didn't know him at all. He wasn't even a fan! He felt a slight panic rise within him because they were almost to the front of the line. His girls were still all excited but he couldn't hear them or see them. It was just him and those eyes. Those green eyes. And that dimpled smile.

 

Next thing he knew, they were in front of Harry and Nicole and Naberra were talking to him and he was smiling at them and signing their things and then he slowly raised his head and Louis held his breath as those green eyes rested on him and he saw what? Recognition? He watched as Harry looked at him in a way as if he was trying to decipher something inside his head and at that moment Louis was sure that the world had been put on pause because everything had stopped around them and they were just staring at each other. Louis felt a nudge in his ribs.

 

'Dad!' Nicole whined. 'Stop staring!' Louis blinked and broke eye contact with the man before him. Harry too seemed to recover from staring into those blue blue eyes that he was pretty sure he had seen before. He knew them! He knew those eyes but it was impossible. He had never met this man before.

 

'Hi I'm Louis,' Louis told him extending his hand. 'Louis Tomlinson.' Harry had to command his brain to function and take the man's outstretched hand which he did. He almost gasped with reverence. He shook it gently while unable to tear his eyes away from those blue eyes that where locked onto his.

 

'Hi. I'm Harry,' he said with difficulty because his mouth had gone dry. Nicole and Naberra looked from their dad to Harry who were shaking hands for like ever.They were a little upset that Harry seemed to be giving more attention to their father who was not even a fan then to them. Nicole nudged him again, harder in the ribs and Louis startled. He looked at his daughters and then back at Harry and smiled.

 

'These are my girls Nicole and Naberra,' Louis told him and he watched as Harry turned his attention to the girls, talking to them and smiling but still casting looks in Louis' direction and Louis felt weird because all of this was weird on a giant scale. And he noticed that Harry was taking a much longer time taking pictures with his girls than he did with the other fans. Then they were being ushered out by a security and Louis didn't like that he felt bad that he was leaving. He wanted to talk to Harry some more which of course was impossible. He looked back as they neared the exit and found Harry looking at him with....disappointment? Louis shook his head once before they exited the room and he looked at his girls.

 

'So? Did you get pictures and autographs then?' he asked them and they nodded eagerly. The girls giggled and looked at him.

 

'You looked like a teenage fan yourself when Harry shook your hand,' Nicole teased him.

 

'You were starstruck!' Naberra pushed.

 

'I so was not!' Louis argued playfully with them but his heart begged to differ. He had been what? Smitten?

 

'You were too!' the girls giggled.

 

'I am so not a fan girl like you,' Louis retorted making his girls laugh even harder and them teasing him some more. Harry watched as the three of them walked out the door and he felt like he needed to go after them...after him. But why? He was confusing himself with all these strange feelings he was having. Still, he could not ignore his gut instinct. He needed to talk to him....to Louis. Niall came up to him just then.

 

'You only have another ten minutes till you're on. The arena is packed. Three nights sold out. You are the King!' Harry frowned at him.

 

'Do we have any VIP tickets left?' he asked Niall out of the blue.

 

'Yeah why?' Niall asked him. Harry held out his hand, palm upwards.

 

'Give them to me. Now,' he said and Niall looked at him confused. 'Now Niall!' Harry stressed. Niall reached in his back pocket and pulled out some tickets which he handed to Harry. Harry snatched them from him and was out the room in a second.

 

'Harry where the fuck are you going? You're on in 8 minutes,' Niall yelled after him but Harry was gone. He came out into the backstage area and looked around frantically searching for the man and his two daughters. He spotted them being escorted into the arena and Harry ran towards them.

 

'Hey,' he called out. 'Louis!' And the name felt so comforting coming out of him mouth. That name felt like it belonged to roll out of his mouth. Louis and the girls stopped and turned around, both of them gaping as they saw Harry rushing towards them. Louis felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Where his girls right? Was he fan girling over this dude?Harry stopped in front of them, a huge dimpled smile on his face.

 

'Hi,' he told them, looking at the girls and avoiding looking at their father even though he could feel his eyes on him. 'I was uhm wondering maybe you uhm wanted to come to tomorrow's show? I have VIP tickets for you. That is if your uhm dad.....' Harry stopped and looked at Louis. God those eyes!He felt himself melt on the inside. Was it weird that he wanted to kiss him? Harry reminded himself that this was a married man with children, a stranger but Harry felt this urgent need to get to know him.

 

'Can we dad? Please?' Nabeera begged.

 

'Please dad let's please,' Nicole pleaded. Louis looked at his daughter's faces while trying to decide. Then he looked at Harry, at those expectant green eyes and he didn't even know how the words left his mouth.

 

'Yeah sure,' he said, his eyes tightly fastened on Harry and Harry smiled at him and Louis smiled back just as the girls hugged Louis and turned to thank Harry. Harry told them that it was nothing really and that it would be a pleasure to have them and that he will see them tomorrow even though secretly it was all directed towards Louis and somehow Louis knew. Deep down he knew.

 

The concert was amazing and Louis had to admit that he had more fun and enjoyed it more than he should've. Harry was a great entertainer and he knew how to woe the crowd. He could make you fall in love with a snap of his fingers. So Louis couldn't really blame all the girls screaming and crying and calling out his name. On the way home, his girls didn't stop talking about him and how they were going again the next day and that they would be in VIP and get to meet Harry again.

 

When they got home, Eleanor was still up waiting for them and the girls were still too hyped up for bed but eventually, after telling Eleanor all that happened even how Louis was starstruck by Harry, they went to bed. Louis flopped down on the sofa beside Eleanor.

 

'So you were star struck then?' Eleanor mocked him. He gave her a sideways glance.

 

'Shut up. He was nice and I never met a famous person before. At least not a person I see all the damn time in my daughter's bedroom and hear his name everywhere.' Eleanor giggled then placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

'I'm off to bed,' she told him as she got up and went upstairs. Louis sat there and stared into nothing, his mind going back to Harry. What was it about him that made his so familiar? And why was he so anxious and excited for tomorrow to arrive?

 

 

When Louis opened his eyes the next morning, he was thankful that it was Saturday and he didn't have to do the breakfast shift. He only had to do lunch and then Eleanor was going to do the dinner shift with Liam as he was to take the girls to the concert again. The concert! Harry! Louis groaned. He didn't like these feelings he was getting because there was nothing fundamental to them and no rational explanation as to why he felt drawn to this man. And he hated himself for having had a dream about him last night. He really felt like a teenage girl not like a 40 year old married man with kids. He huffed and got out of bed. On his way downstairs he checked on the girls. They were still sleeping and Harry smiled at him from the posters on their wall.

 

He went downstairs and found a note from Eleanor saying she went out shopping with her friend Max and that she will be back by the time he had to leave for his lunch shift. Louis was glad for the solitude. He made tea and opened the newspaper only to be greeted with news about Harry's sold out concerts and pictures of the man and shots of the O2. Louis rolled his eyes and turned to the sports section of the paper and focusing on the Premiere League matches for this weekend, feeling irritated that Manchester United were playing against Arsenal heading for possibly another loss.

 

The morning passed and soon Louis was off to do his lunch shift which started at noon till 4 pm. When he was done he came straight home and found the girls ready for the concert. He took his time in getting ready and wondered at himself why he took time to make himself look nice and perhaps maybe put on a little extra cologne? Louis wished he couldn't think too much into things but it wasn't that easy. They set off for the O2 and once they got there, they showed their VIP tickets and were escorted to a room where some other fans where there but this was different than yesterday. This room was much more comfortable and had refreshments. Louis didn't know why the hell he felt nervous. After a few minutes, the door opened and Harry walked in and Louis felt his breath hitch. He wore a black sheer shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair down around his shoulders. Louis watched him smile and greet people but he also saw his eyes searching around and they stopped when they focused on him and again Louis got that funny feeling in his gut.

 

Harry walked towards them and greeted the two girls who were ever so excited but not half as much as their father was. His hands were shaking. Harry then turned his attention to him.

 

'Hello Louis,' he said in his deep soft voice and Louis was shocked that he actually remembered his name. Harry looked at him, taking him in, his eyes, his stubble,his soft hair with the fringe over his blue eyes and he smelled so good.

 

'Hey,' Louis finally managed to reply. They kept their eyes locked onto each other, searching for something but never finding. Soon Harry was being ushered over to other fans but his eyes never left Louis. Louis sighed in relief. It was done. After this concert he wouldn't have to see this man again,this man that confused him and made him feel all weird. Louis and his girls were escorted to the VIP section in the venue and waited for the concert to begin. Louis watched as if out of his own body as Harry performed once again, commanding the crowd to his own will. He looked like a King and they looked like his subjects and the thought triggered in Louis another feeling of deja vu. He was thankful when the concert was over and they went home but however much he snuggled with his wife, Harry Styles was on his mind.

 

 

Harry returned to an empty home but a full heart. He couldn't get Louis out of his mind. Ever since the first time he saw him yesterday, he felt different. He felt as he knew the man even though he didn't and he craved to see him again. After tonight, he couldn't possibly give him and his daughters more tickets to his show tomorrow as an excuse to see him again. He suddenly realized that he didn't know anything about him besides his name. Yet, he knew "him." And Harry wanted more.

 

He rushed upstairs and had a quick shower, removing all the sweat off his body. He pulled his hair up in a bun and put on a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. He felt oddly refreshed and optimistic. For what, he had no idea. He just did. He felt glad of making Louis' acquaintance but Harry wanted,needed more. He opened his laptop. How many Louis Tomlinsons could there possibly be in the world? He would surely find something regarding him online for sure. These days you always do. He must have a Facebook or Twitter.

 

Harry typed in Louis Tomlinson and hit search and there he was on the first hit. The first link introduced Louis Tomlinson as the owner of The Jade Crown Restaurant in Camden Town and Harry felt as if the stars were working in his favor. Louis was a business man. Harry clicked on the link and the page offered information about the restaurant and its location.There was also news about the owners and a picture of Louis and his family. He looked happy with his beautiful wife. He was smiling that beautiful smile which he had given Harry yesterday and today.Something stirred inside Harry. Was he jealous of the woman that was wrapped in Louis' arms? The web page offered links to Facebook and Twitter. Harry clicked them both.

 

About 20 minutes later, he had found Louis' personal Facebook, his wife's Facebook, both his daughter's Facebook which were full of pictures of him and the girls at school, with friends and their parents. Harry knew he was stalking but he didn't really care. He went back to Louis' Facebook and stalked the hell out of it. He went through all his pictures, his posts and personal information. Louis posted a lot of pictures of family occasions, football and his girls. After a while, Harry relaxed back on the pillow and made a mental summary of what he had learned. Louis turned 40 last December. He had been married for 17 years. He loved football and his favorite team was Manchester United.He didn't have much hobbies because he spent his time with his daughters and at his restaurant. Harry smiled at himself and thanked his lucky stars that after his final concert in London tomorrow he had 5 days off. He was going to pay a visit to Louis at the restaurant.

 

 

The Jade Crown was busy. It was a Friday evening, a little after 8 pm and the restaurant was almost full. Louis knew it was going to be a long night probably staying well open till after 2 am in the morning. The weekend dinners were the busiest but he loved his job. He loved his restaurant. Eleanor was at home with the girls. She always got the weekends off as they never really wanted to leave the girls home alone, so she got to stay at home with them. Liam, Zayn, Oli, Stan, Calvin and Luke were all working tonight and Louis was blessed that he got to work with his best mates.

 

At about 10 pm Louis was outback having a break and smoking a cigarette, enjoying the cool London air. It was almost Spring but it was still cold. He shivered slightly as he inhaled on his cigarette then exhaled the white puff of smoke into the night air. Suddenly the back door flung open and Calvin poked out his head.

 

'Dude you would not fucking believe who just came in for dinner! Like seriously I'm gobsmacked.' Louis chuckled because Calvin had a way of exaggerating things. Louis took another drag of his cigarette and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

'Who Cal?'

 

'Harry fucking Styles dude! He's like here asking for a fucking table for one.' Louis startled from his position leaning against the wall and turned to fully face Calvin, his body suddenly alive as if a live wire was coursing through him?

 

'Harry is here?' Louis asked him baffled and Calvin looked back at him equally baffled.

 

'You are on a first name basis with the dude?' Calvin asked him. Louis shook his head.

 

'No..uhm no of course not. Its just that I met him twice......'

 

'You met him twice? You met Harry fucking Styles twice? When and how come I don't know about it?'

 

'You've been off work for a week Cal. I took the girls to see him and we had meet and greets.....' Louis trailed off not really wanting to get in to too much into discussing Harry.

 

'Oh okay,' Calvin said. 'Well you might wanna come see to him seeing you are the owner.'

 

'Yeah yeah,' Louis said as he pushed past Calvin and walked inside. He chucked a gum into his mouth to camouflage the cigarette smoke and went out into the restaurant. And he saw him. Standing by the door with his security.He was dressed in his usual skinny jeans and a red shirt, his hair down and a smile on his lips as some people were asking for photographs. Louis noticed how Harry never seemed to get tired of people coming to him even in his free time. He walked over as the last girl took a picture with him and Harry was thanking her. Louis cleared his throat and Harry looked at him, those green eyes holding so much mystery.

 

'Louis,' Harry breathed an dLouis held his breath at the way Harry said his name. Louis cleared his throat again.

 

'Good evening. Welcome to The Jade Crown. I will be your server tonight. If you will just follow me please,' Louis told him trying to keep it professional even though his insides were so very far from being professional. Harry smiled and followed him and he was glad to see that Louis knew what he needed without him having to ask for it. He took him to a quiet table at the back of the restaurant to give him privacy. Louis turned to look at Harry. 'Will this table do?' he asked him trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

 

'Yes thank you. I could do with some privacy,' he said as he sat down. Louis placed a menu before him.

 

'Can I uhm get you a drink?' Louis asked him. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling he got when in Harry's presence. It was like being with someone you knew your whole life yet..... Harry smiled.

 

'I'll have a bottle of your finest. White please.' Louis nodded.

 

'I have a fine Sauvignon Blanc. I will be right back.' Louis rushed through the swinging doors that led into the kitchen and once in there the staff all began asking if it was true that Harry Styles was dining there. Louis assured them that he was and set about getting the desired wine for Harry. Louis couldn't help but wonder how in all of the restaurants around London, Harry had coincidentally ended in his restaurant. Or was it? His subconscious threw at him. Louis was not going to entertain the idea that Harry had come here on purpose. Harry didn't even know that he owned this restaurant how could he have come hereon purpose? And if he did, what purpose would that be? To see you,his subconscious smirked at him and Louis mentally flipped off his annoying subconscious. Louis put the wine on a tray along with a long stemmed wine glass, took in a deep breath and walked into the restaurant where Harry was sitting looking through the menu.

 

'Here you go,' Louis told him as he placed the galls in front of Harry, then opened his bottle and poured a glass for him. Harry took a sip.

 

'Hmm nice,' he complimented and Louis couldn't help but smile and preen under his compliment. Harry looked up at him.

 

'Would it be possible for you to join me for dinner?' Harry asked him timidly and Louis felt his insides liquefy. He looked around the restaurant then back at Harry. Harry smiled. 'I am sorry. It was foolish of me to ask. I see you have a business to run.' But Louis wanted to. God Louis wanted to. He wanted to sit and hear him talk and have dinner with him.

 

'Give me a second,' Louis told him against his better judgement. 'I think someone can cover for me. It goes quiet round this time of the evening.' Harry nodded and Louis rushed into the kitchen and asked Liam if he could cover for him because Harry Styles had asked him to have dinner with him. Liam of course accepted and all his friends urged him to go on and have dinner with the legendary Harry Styles. Louis took off his apron and fixed his hair. He was thankful that their uniform consisted of black dress pans and black shirt. He looked decent. He walked back out into the restaurant and sat across from Harry.

 

'Sorted,' he told him with a smile. Harry smiled back.

 

'So what do you suggest off the menu?'

 

A few hours later, the restaurant was empty. The employees had left and the restaurant had been closed. Harry's security had been sent home. Harry and Louis still sat at the table, an empty bottle of wine and half another one between them, plates empty. They had sat there for hours, talking,eating and drinking wine and hadn't realized that everyone had left.Louis had barely remembered his staff telling him that they were leaving and that Liam had told him he was locking up the front and gave him back the keys. They had gotten lost in each other, loosing all track of time and the world beyond their table.

 

They had talked about everything : Harry about his career and his busy life style and Louisa bout his family, his girls, his restaurant. In the past few hours they had gotten to know each other better. Harry smiled at him.

 

'Why do I feel like I have known you most of my life?' Harry told him with hooded eyes as he fixed them on Louis. Louis smiled at him.

 

'As strange as this may sound I feel it too,' Louis told him quietly. Harry's eyes widened.

 

'You do?'

 

'I do,' Louis replied. 'Even before I met you I kinda felt like I knew you.'

 

'You did?' Harry asked. Louis just had to chuckle at the faces Harry was making. He was too cute and endearing.

 

'Yeah. Every time I saw yo uin my girls' bedroom, or on the telly, I kinda felt like I knew you but I couldn't remember from where. You know the feeling?'

 

'I do,' Harry replied with a smile on his face. 'It happened to me when I saw you at the meet and greet. I felt this strange connection to you and I needed to get to know you.' Harry paused and gave Louis a sly smile. 'I didn't happen to come to your restaurant by coincidence,' he admitted. 'I looked you up.' It was Louis' turn to be surprised.

 

'You did?'

 

'I did. I kinda stalked you a little.' Louis laughed.

 

'Wow the great Harry Styles stalking little old me.' Harry looked deep into his eyes.

 

'You're not old. Little perhaps but not old.' Louis chuckled.

 

'Compared to you I'm old. I could be your dad. You're only 23.' Harry smiled.

 

'You stalked me too?' Louis blushed.

 

'Perhaps a little.' They sat in silence for a minute then Harry reached across the table cautiously and placed his hand over Louis'.

 

'You know age is just a number right? It doesn't mean anything Louis,' Harry told him softly. Louis felt his heart jump to his throat. The conversation was heading elsewhere and it was getting intense.

 

'Harry I...I...I'm married,' he told him. Harry gently rubbed circles with his thumb on Louis hand.

 

'I know,' he simply told him. Louis could feel Harry's eyes burning right through him and he was feeling confused at what he was feeling. He swallowed thickly.

 

'I...I'm not gay either,' Louis told him because he could read the signs. He might not know what was going on here but the signs were clear. Harry continued to stroke his hand.

 

'None of this matters. You can't deny the connection between us Louis. I have always felt that there was something missing in my life until I saw you.....'

 

'No!' Louis told him pulling his hand out from underneath Harry's and he stood up. 'No. I have a family. A wife whom I love and two girls that I adore. I don't know what this is or what you think it is but no Harry. Just no.' He was breathing heavily because he still couldn't fight the feeling off,this thing that he was feeling. Harry got up slowly off his chair and stood in front of Louis. He was a little bit taller than him. He could see Louis struggling and hell he was struggling too but this could not be denied. It just couldn't. Harry placed his finger under Louis' chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes could meet.

 

'Tell me to go away and leave you alone and I will. I will never bother you again. Tell me you don't feel anything of what I'm feeling Louis and I will disappear from your life this very instant,' Harry told him and his deep slow voice gave Louis goosebumps. He was having an internal battle between what he knew was true : his life with Eleanor and the kids and this....whatever this was that he was feeling because he couldn't deny it. He just couldn't. And he held his breath when Harry moved closer to him.

 

'I know its confusing and I don't understand it either but I can't deny what I feel. Can you?' Louis licked his lip nervously.

 

'No...I-I can't,' he whispered. He felt Harry's hand wrap around his waist and gently pull him a little closer. Louis was supposed to freak out. Louis was not gay. He was married. And here he was in the arms of a man yet still it felt right. It felt perfect. As if in slow motion, Harry leaned down and gently, ever so gently placed his lips against Louis, not moving them, waiting to gauge his reaction whether he was going to pull away or scream at him that he was married and that he wasn't gay. But nothing happened. Louis remained in his arms, his lips against Harry's and so Harry kissed him. Softly and slowly at first but when Louis felt as if a volcano was erupting inside of him and he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer, Harry kissed him deeper. He let his tongue slip inside Louis' mouth and Louis eagerly took him and as they closed their eyes and fell into each other, the universe shook and behind their closed eyelids, flashbacks flashed like momentary lightening flashed in a dark night sky :a ship brand new docked in Liverpool, a Prince going on board the RMS Titanic, a young boy with blue blue eyes and a smile that made his eyes crinkle, starry nights out on the deck of the luxurious ship,dancing to fiddles and flutes, a constellation of stars while laid out beneath the night sky, making love in a bed draped with red damask. Then water, lots of rushing water, promises made as water engulfed the beautiful room..........

 

Louis and Harry pulled apart both as if struck by lightening, breathing heavily. The looked at each other with wide eyes, searching, recognizing, knowing, finding,coming home.

 

'Its you,' Harry whispered.

 

'It's you,' Louis echoed. Harry took a tentative step towards Louis.

 

'Luigi,' Harry breathed as his heart fell into place as his memories came through.

 

'Harold,' Louis whispered, 'my Prince.' They rushed to each other and fell into each others arms.

 

My heart and my soul recognized you before I did,' Harry told him peppering his face with kisses. 'My soul never forgot you Luigi.' By now Louis was in tears.

 

'My soul never forgot you either. No wonder I felt like I knew you.' Harry wiped Louis' tears away with his thumbs.

 

'No wonder I always felt like there was a part of me missing and when I saw you, I knew I loved you before I even met you. I must've dreamed you into life. Now I know I have been waiting for you all my life.' Louis looked up at him through blurry eyes.

 

'I know it might sound crazy but I suddenly feel this sense of completion. I see all my missing pieces in your eyes. I think I found my way home.'

 

'Oh Luigi Luigi my beautiful Luigi,' Harry murmured against his lips. 'I see my whole future in your eyes and I am complete now that I found you. I will never ever let you go again. Ever.' Louis held him tighter.

 

'The moment I saw you, I fell in love with you and you smiled at me because you knew. You knew. I will never let you go again my Prince. Ever.' Their lips collided in a passionate kiss and their souls finally rejoined after looking for each other for a century. Nothing else mattered in the world but the fact that they had found each other again because soulmates are destined to be together. Soul mates recognize each other across time and space and Prince Harold II and Luigi Tommasi now Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson where being given a second chance to relieve their love, one they had found 105 years ago on the RMS Titanic.

 

 

The End.


End file.
